


Your Mandalorian

by SherryBaby14



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Stocks, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You try to navigate your pseudo-relationship with The Mandalorian.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	Your Mandalorian

The tension got too much. You’d been in a place like this before, where the air between you and another was thick with need and lust. During your past escapades kissing had always been the first step. But you knew that wasn’t in the cards tonight. 

You ran the back of your hand down the portion of his helmet covering his cheek. He flinched when you got to the bottom of his mask, but you knew the code and had no intention of removing his cover. 

Your hand continued to run down his armor. The Mandalorian grunted in appreciation. His hand reached out for your hip and he pulled you closer, his thigh sliding between your legs. You wanted nothing more than to slide your tongue between his lips. But that was a fruitless desire. 

Instead, you brought your chin to his shoulder. He spun you so your hands were against the wall and back facing him. He kicked at your foot and you spread your legs further, as he parted your skirts. 

The sounds of him undoing his bindings made you moan. You pressed your forehead to the stone. His cock found your entrance, slick and ready for him. 

He dove inside of you, your hands against the wall the only thing keeping your body from crumpling. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” You stare at the ground. “You, for so long.” 

His hands slide down your arms until his gloved fingers are intertwined with your own. The cool of his helmet rests on your shoulder. You wish it was the warmth of his mouth but will settle for what he can offer. 

The Mandalorian sets the pace, forcing you on to your tip toes with each thrust. You swear he is growing larger every time he enters your body. You try your best to meet his movements, but you’ve had this fantasy too many times and can hardly believe it is happening. 

His right hand disappears from yours and cup the front of your sex. His palm finds your clit and he begins to rub in a circle. A breathy moan leaves your mouth, now you are certain you would crumble to the ground without his support. 

“Fuck.” You bite your lip as the coil in your stomach tightens. “I…I….”

You don’t even know what you were about to confess, your head is swimming too much to even formulate words. Then the trap springs lose. Pleasure floods your body as your orgasm is released. It is so powerful you swear you feel the force for the first time in your life. 

You ride out the ecstasy before his cock vanishes, leaving you on shaky legs. The muffled sounds of his own release sound behind you. Your body falls forward into the wall, no longer caring if you collapse on the floor in your haze. 

His hand is on your shoulder, leading you to the nearby bed. You expect him to leave, but he climbs in next to you, cradling you close to him. 

“Hmmmm.” You smile.

“What’s that?” His accent still carries through, even with the barrier of the helmet. 

“You’re no long the Mandalorian.” You turn your head and looked up at him with a smile. His body stiffens, but before he over thinks it you finish your thought. “You’re MY Mandalorian.” 

The tension eases out of him again. The two of you drift to sleep. You know he will be gone in the morning, but at least you had tonight.  
~~  
“It’s not enough anymore.” You fold your arms as you stare at your paramour, or at least your paramour’s helmet. 

“You know this is the way.” The helmet is obstructing his voice. You need to hear what he really sounds like. “This is my way. I won’t stray from the path.” 

The past few months the two of you had made several steps forward. You’d seen his gorgeous body, the scars he’d picked up on the way. But you needed more. You needed the helmet gone. To hear him, to kiss him, to feel his tongue on you. 

“What about this?” You held up a blindfold. “I won’t peak. I promise.” 

You started to put the thing over your eyes when he reached out and tapped your arm, stopping the gesture as he shook his head no. 

“Why not?” You would not cry, but tears of frustration were starting to brew. 

“Too much room for error.” Your Mandalorian walked over to your nightstand. 

He opened the drawer and shuffled through before pulling out a bag. He turned to face you. If his helmet could show emotion you swore you would’ve seen excitement. 

“You…you want me to wear a bag over my head while we fuck?” You had to blink to keep from crying. “Why don’t you just pick me up a Storm Trooper helmet? Then we can both wear masks! Oh wait I would actually be able to SEE THROUGH THAT!” 

You wished the blindfold was a mask heavy enough to chuck at the man. 

“You’re offended.” His shoulder slump as he sets the bag down. 

“Yes.” You don’t want him to see you cry. “Leave.” 

“But…” He reaches for your shoulder. 

You turn your back to him and stare at the wall, almost seeing the vision of your first night together play out before your eyes. You never should have let that happen. You never should have fallen this way. Not for a man like him. 

“This is my way.” His hand touched your skin, the glove having been removed. 

“Not a man.” You shut your eyes and gulped. “A Mandalorian. I almost forgot.” 

“No.” He pressed into your skin lightly. “Not a Mandalorian. YOUR Mandalorian.” 

You knew what you were signing up for. You couldn’t blame him. There was no hiding back the tears as you turned toward him and buried yourself against his chest. 

Any other relationship you would’ve found yourself with kisses peppering your head, but instead you felt the cool of the helmet. It wouldn’t be enough. You would need more. But tonight, your body was overcome once more with the need for him. Any way you could have him. Your Mandalorian.  
~~  
The next time he visited you your Mandalorian had a big bag flung sideways across his shoulder. For this first time in forever you were more interested in something other than what his lips felt like. 

“What is that?” You noticed it right away. 

“A present.” There was a hint of a smile in his voice. “For you.” 

You looked at him as he plopped the bag down on the bed, one eye opened more than the other. He nodded for you to open. Your hands worked fast and you removed a strange plank. There were three holes, the center one larger than the other two. All three were lined in padding. There was a split, like it could open. 

“I don’t…what is it?” You tried to lift it off your bed, but it was heavy. 

Your Mandalorian hit a lock on the side and sure enough the board opened up. You gasped as it dawned on your what it was for. 

“Not a bag, but stronger than a blindfold.” He ran his fingers over the place your next was supposed to rest. “It will keep your head immobile. Hands too, so you won’t be tempted to undue the lock.” 

“I won’t be able to twist it to the side?” It was stocks. Ancient method of shaming, punishment. “Or it won’t fall over on the mattress.” 

“No.” He demonstrated how sturdy the wood was. “You will only be able to stare down at the bed. I had it custom made for you.” 

This was messed up. Your pseudo-boyfriend had just gifted you with a device that made your head immovable without covering your face. You should be angry, scream and throw him out, dump him, tell him never to return. But instead, you were touched. 

“I’ll be able to hear your voice?” You pushed down the straps of your dress. “ Feel your lips on my skin?” 

“Not your mouth.” He nodded. “But your back, shoulders, other places.” 

You had to cross your legs as you undressed, the thoughts of finally getting that making your core dampen. 

The Mandalorian watched, making no effort to join you in your nudity. You didn’t care if he stripped. All you wanted was that helmet gone. 

Once you were naked he took your hand. You knelt on the bed as he moved to your side, guiding your neck down into the stocks. You rested on the padding and let both of your wrists find their spots. 

You took a deep breath as he ensured you were situated, then brought the top piece of wood down. The click of the lock echoing across the room. 

“Try to move your neck.” There was still the muffle to his voice. You did as you were told. 

“I can’t.” The only thing you could see was the bed.

There was a rustle on the bed behind you, your nerves flared at your vulnerability but then you heard the word. 

“Good.” 

It was unobstructed. Just him, your Mandalorian. His accent sexier, voice clearer. No helmet. A shiver went over your body as it felt like your heart was about to explode. It was him. Just him. 

“Ahhh!” You arched your back and cried out when lips came to your shoulder. A tongue ran down your back. 

The intimacy you had been missing, craving was almost too much. You didn’t want to cry, but tears of happiness satisfaction began to tumble.

“Not those noises Love.” There was a romance in his voice. One you’d never appreciated before. 

Bare hands were on your thighs, situation your body so you were on your knees, ass in the air. He spread your legs and put a hand on the small of your back. You tried to stick your rear out as much as possible. 

“MMMM.” Without the stock you would have melted into the bed. 

He was between your legs, lapping at your sex. His tongue working against your bud, teasing it to a life of its own. You didn’t know if he was on his hands and knees too, until you felt his grab your hips and pull down, impaling yourself on his tongue.

No, he was flat on his back, head between your thighs. You felt a tickle of facial hair against your pussy as you started to grind against his mouth. 

You spread your legs as far as they could go, enjoying the way his tongue filled you, the roughness of his skin against your face as you rode him. 

You began to pant as he flickered his tongue inside your walls and you rubbed yourself using his face, your slickness now coating him. How he managed to give you this level of control while bound for him was indescribable. 

It didn’t take long until your body was in a frenzy, having been denied of this glorious appendage for too long. You rocked and ground down, biting you lip but not hard enough to stifle the sound, his fingertips digging into your flesh, urging you along. 

With a whine you came undone. Spasming around his mouth while the continued to lap at you, tasting your very essence as pleasure spread through you. 

Your heartbeat was out of control as you lifted yourself off his face, ready to collapse into unconsciousness from the oral. 

“You taste better than anything in the galaxy.” Hearing him so clear made your ache for more as a whimper left your tired body. “Don’t worry. We’re just getting started.” 

He kissed up the cheek of your rear to your back, licking, sucking, and biting at your long-ignored skin. You moaned and wiggled, the memory of the orgasm and need for sleep slipping further and further away. 

“Your skin belongs between my teeth.” His voice alone made you dizzy, but then hit bit down.

A cry left your lips as his teeth went deeper. 

“Mark me, make me yours.” You panted, encouraging him on. “Only yours.” 

Right now you didn’t care about his limitations, this was enough. He was enough. He was yours. Your Mandalorian. You needed to be his, claimed in the same. 

“Forever.” His teeth slid from your skin, leaving a pulsing mark. 

His hands were back to your hip. He lined up with your pussy. Even though you were soaked he pushed in slowly. Your body quaked as you felt every bit of him. 

“You’re made of velvet.” He groaned. “And every time I fuck you, you feel tighter. Like your body is calling for me. It needs me. Only I know how to satisfy a woman like you.” 

His words were making you buck against him. Wanting him to speak and shut the fuck up at the same time. 

“Oh my greedy girl.” He circled a hand around your front and found you bundle of nerves. “You’ve never been one for patience. Have you?” 

You responded with a moan as he began to stroke you while his cock started to thrust inside of you, making you bounce slightly, but mainly held still by the stocks. 

“That’s right. Those beautiful noises. I dream of them when I am away. I hear you calling for me, needing my hands, my drive, my guidance.” He pressed his thumb hard against your clit making and unintelligible noise leave your both. “Admit it. Admit you call for me?” 

“Every night!” You would say whatever he wanted as the edge of your relief came into view. “I need you, I dream of you, I ache for you!” 

“A siren’s call. One that seeks to ruin me, drag me to my death.” He grunted as he bottomed out, picking up the pace in his cock and thumb. 

Your legs were shaking as if you were sprinting towards the finish line. 

“I welcome death, if it is at your hands.” You didn’t know how you were managing to form a sentence, since you couldn’t even for a thought. 

“Oh how greedy.” He slammed into you, the sounds of your bodies filling the room. “I am not ready to send you into the dark. Never. Because as much as I am yours. You. Are. MINE.” 

With that your world shattered. The shaking in your legs spread to your entire body. He may as well have killed you, the orgasm broke your body as you floated above and looked down at yourself, swearing you saw the top of a head covered by dark hair. 

Things spiraled and you fell forward, reconnecting with the pleasure vibrating through you. There was no attempt made to move your head as he vanished from your body, leaving you to ride out your release into sleep.  
~~

When you woke, you were cuddled up to the helmeted man, who was fast asleep. You could yank the thing of, see him, be done with the charade. But instead of going for the base of the mask, you rested your fingers against his chest. 

You knew what he was when you met him. A Mandalorian. Not much had changed, just that now he was YOUR Mandalorian. And that had to be enough…for now.


End file.
